Technical Field
This invention relates generally to medical gowns, and more particularly to a gown configured to facilitate prevention of infection and other complications during medical procedures.
Background Art
Healthcare facilities are increasingly concerned about the occurrence of “secondary infection” occurring during medical and surgical procedures. As a result, more attention is being turned to establishment and maintenance of sterile fields about patients and procedure sites. For example, some healthcare facilities request medical professionals to check and double check certain conditions, such as whether a proper sterile field has been established or whether a proper sterile field can be maintained. Despite these warnings, it can some times be difficult to remember to check and double check each condition. Further, it can be difficult to maintain sterile fields with some currently existing equipment.
It would be advantageous to have equipment configured to reduce contamination of sterile fields during medical procedures.
Skilled artisans will appreciate that elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help to improve understanding of embodiments of the present invention.